Pink Sorrow
by mattvs
Summary: Astronema is back and this time, she's got her sites set on destroying the Phantom Ranger


**DISCLAIMER**: Power Rangers in Space, Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, Karone, Alpha, Edmund, Elgar, Darkonda, and Astronema, are the Property of Saboan and Fox, this story is for fun, and is making no profits. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This story is a continuation to "The Purple Sibling Series" and takes place nine months after 'The Wedding". It's recommended that you read the first fan fics by DECA367 and the story "Nightmares by me, before you read this, or else you may not understand how this story works. This is and will be the second of a continuing series, that will be lasting for who knows how long. Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Special thanks goes to DECA367 for letting me write the continuation. Thanks dude!   
  


PINK SORROW

by: Blue_Ranger

Darkonda paced restlessly around the control room the Dark Fortress, again and again saying: "I hate those retched Power Rangers!" 

Suddenly a figure stepped into the room, a figure in black leather, and partial armor, with short red hair, and an evil smile on her face. 

Darkonda turned around angrily, but relaxed only slightly when he saw who it was. "Awh Astronema, nice to see you are still on the side of evil." 

"I live only to serve you Darkonda, Grand Monarch of all that is evil," Astronema said, bowing before him. 

"Excellent." "But unfortunately those troublesome Power Rangers are prouving to be more of a problem with each passing day," Darkonda replied. 

"What is it that you wish of me my liege," Astronema said with an evil grin. 

"I want you to destroy one of the Rangers for me." 

"As you wish sire, anyone in particular?" 

"I want you to destroy the Phantom Ranger, he is a threat to our entire base of operations! " Darkonda said with a snarl. 

"As you command my liege," she said, and walked out of the room. 

"You'd better look out rangers, because your most trusted friend, is about to be lost to you forever." Darkonda sneered, "Ah ha ha ha ha." 

* * *

"Heads up," TJ shouted, he dribbled the ball across the court, faked a pass to Carlos, and then after jumping through the air completed a successful slam dunk. 

"Good shot Teej," Carlos said congragulation his friend. 

"Thanks Carlos," TJ replied. 

"Okay Alpha what's the score?" Andros asked. 

"The score is tied, 21 to 21," the robot replied. 

"Okay," said Zhane, "Last shot wins." 

Andros took the ball to the half court mark to clear it, but TJ interrupted him before he could pass it to Zhane. 

"Wait a minute, let's make a little bet, losers have to pay for lunch at the Surf-Spot," TJ suggested, winking at Carlos. 

"Ya, I like that idea," Carlos agreed. 

Andros looked at Zhane his partner, and best friend and asked: "What do you think, shall we go for it?" 

Zhane shrugged, and said: "Why not, it'll be fun to put these two yahoos to shame." 

"Who you calling a yahoo, blondie?" TJ wisecracked. 

"Now, now, boys, let's save this for later, I'm getting hungry and want some lunch," Carlos quipped. 

"Okay, you got a deal," Andros said. 

Andros checked the ball to TJ, TJ checked it back, then Andros passed it to Zhane, Zhane dribbled the ball down the court toward the basket, he tried to pass it to Andros while dodging Carlos along the way, but TJ intercepted it. TJ passed the ball to Carlos, Carlos jumped through the air and performed a perfect slam dunk. As he landed on the ground Carlos grinned and said: "Who says white men can't jump!" 

TJ laughed, then turned to a beaten Andros and Zhane, and said: "Hope you two have enough on you for the four of us, because Carlos and I are going to have ourselves a victory lunch, all you can eat!" 

Andros and Zhane looked at each other as if to say: "You got enough money on you?" 

"DECA end simulation," TJ said. 

The court and the rest of the park scene around them disappeared, to be replaced by gray metal walls. The four guys left the Simudeck discussing whether or not to change before they headed down to Earth. They were about to head for the jump tubes, when they ran into Edmund. 

"Hey Edmund, so how does it feel, knowing in less than a few days, your going to be a married man," Carlos quipped. 

"It feels, how do you earthlings say it, great," Edmund replied. 

"I'd have to agree," Andros said. 

"Same here," Zhane chimmed in. 

"Hey how's about coming down to Earth with us for lunch," TJ suggested. 

"That sounds good to me," Edmund replied. 

With that they headed for the jumptubes. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were busy at the mall, trying to find dresses for Cassie and Edmund's wedding. 

" I still can't believe Edmund finally decided to ask you to marry him!" Ashley said. 

" Well, I'd say they will make the cutest couple, next to Zhane and I," Karone said smiling. 

"And Andros and I," Ashely stated. 

"I hope nothing goes wrong," Cassie said, a little worried. 

"What do you mean," Karone asked. 

"Well I mean, I hope that Darkonda doesn't do anything to spoil the wedding," Cassie replied. 

"Don't worry Cass, I think we can handle Darkonda if anything should go wrong," Ashley said. 

They were about to discuss whether Ashley would design the wedding dress, or whether Cassie was going to buy one, when suddenly, their was a blast of explosions, and Elgar appeared with a squad of Quantrons. "Greetings folks, hope I don't spoil your afternoon!" he sneered. 

Everyone at the mall fled, except for the three female Rangers. 

"Elgar, you picked the worst time to attack us," Karone said, "Come on guys, let's teach these tin cans a lesson." 

"Right!" Cassie and Ashley replied. 

"Let's Rocket!" they shouted, activating their morphers. 

In a flash the Purple, Yellow, and Pink Astro Rangers were standing in front of Elgar, weapons drawn. 

"Quantrons attack!" Elgar ordered. 

* * *

"So who's up for going and seeing how the girls are fairing at the mall?" Carlos asked. 

The five young men were seated at a table at the Surf Spot, enjoying their lunch, and discussing what to do next. 

"Sounds good to me," TJ agreed. 

"Sure why not, then maybe we can all go and see a movie," Zhane suggested. 

Andros was about to reply, but was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. The others looked around them, then quickly they got up and walked to the back of the building. "Go ahead Alpha," Andros said speaking into the device on his wrist. 

"Aye yi yi yi yi, Rangers, Karone, Ashley, and Cassie are being attacked by Quantrons at the Angel Grove Mall!" Alpha replied, "You must help them!" 

"We're on it Alpha," Andros said seriously. 

"Looks like Darkonda, won't take a day off," TJ stated. 

"If he harms my wife, he'll wish he never met us!" Zhane said worriedly. 

"Same here!" Andros chimed in. 

"Let's Rocket!" they shouted. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle at the mall wasn't fairing well for the girls. There were simply too many Quantrons. Each time the Purple Ranger took down one, two more would attack. The Yellow and Pink Rangers on the other hand, were continually being struck down by the Quantrons' battle blades. "We've got to hold on you guys!" Karone said as she too was finally struck down by one of the Quantrons. 

The soldier was about to strike, when suddenly he was hit struck by a blast of silver energy. 

Karone looked up to see the Red, Silver, Blue, Black and Phantom Rangers running towards them, weapons drawn. 

"Get away from my wife you over-grown excuse for a can opener!" Zhane shouted. 

"Zhane, it's you," the Purple Ranger said. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'll be alright," the Purple Ranger replied weakly, as she stood up and saw the Red and Blue Rangers battling the Quantrons. While the Black Ranger fought with Elgar. "But I thing we should help the others," Karone said. 

"Agreed, time for a little bit of double-teaming," the Silver Ranger said, as he and the Purple Ranger teamed-up to take on the next wave of Quantrons. 

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda was watching the battle when Astronema walked in room. 

"What have you to report Astronema?" Darkonda growled. 

"I believe I have a solution to your Phantom Ranger problem," she said with a smile. 

"What is it?" Darkonda asked. 

"I've learned that Prince Dex of Edenoi has died, and that Edmund shall be his succesor as ruler of Edenoi." 

"What good is this news to me?" Darkonda snapped. 

"With Edmund gone the rangers will be without their phantom allie." 

"You mean the Phantom Ranger will be unable to help them?" 

"Yes my liege," Astronema replied. 

"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" Darkonda shouted, "Finally I'll be rid of one of the biggest obsticles in path of total control of the universe!" 

Astronema smiled, pleased that she had done well. 

"Go to Earth, and send the Phantom Ranger my farewell regards," Darkonda ordered. 

"As you command my liege," Astronema replied before disappearing in a flash of violet light. 

* * *

Back on Earth, the Rangers had sent the Quantrons packing, they were about to relax, when suddenly, they hit by a blast of energy. As they struggled to their feet, a figure appeared next to Elgar. The Rangers gapped. 

"Astronema?" The Purple Ranger gasped. 

"That's right Purple Ranger," she replied, "I am Astronema, the Princess of Darkness." 

"But you can't be, I was Astronema," Karone said. 

"That's what you thought," Astronema said, grinning wickedly, "I was created by the my love, Elgar." 

Elgar grinned at her, "Why thank you, my heart melts for you too." 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zhane said, struggling to keep his lunch down. 

"Hey that's no way to talk about my wife," Elgar retorted, he drew his card sword and was about to attack when Astronema whispered something to him. His eyes opened wide, and a dubiously evil grin spread across his face, he turned to her and said, "I understand." Then he disappeared. 

Astronema turned towards the Rangers and said, "I believe we have some unfinished business Rangers, I promised my master Darkonda, that I would destroy you, and I am to keep that promise." 

"You can try," the Purple Ranger said summoning her Purple Power Staff. 

"Indeed," Astronema said, "I thanks to careful planning, have just the monster for the job, Razorback come forth, and destroy these fools!" 

Suddenly a massive creature appeared in front of her. It stood about seven feet tall, had spikes up and down its back, a huge ugly pig-like face, and a club in one of its two hands. 

"You call?" He snarled. 

"Yes, destroy these troublemakers," Astronema said icily. 

"With pleasure!" Razorback growled, he then ran forward towards the Rangers. 

"All right guys, let's show this guy who he's messing with!" Andros said as the Rangers ran towards Razorback. 

"Right!" the others agreed and followed him. 

The rangers began to battle Razorback. The Blue Ranger managed to land a fairly good kick to the monster's stomach, but the monster barely seemed to notice before striking the Blue Ranger and causing sparks to shoot from his suit. The Pink and Yellow Rangers meet with similar results. The Phantom Ranger tried to strike the monster, but unfortunately, he was struck in the chest by the monster's club, and suddenly, his body began to glow, and sections of his suit began to disappear and then reappear. The Phantom Ranger clutched at his chest, and looked down to see that his Ruby was shattered. "Nooo!" he gasped, as he began to lose power. 

"Phantom," Pink Ranger said running over to him, "Are you okay?" 

"My powers, I'm losing them," Phantom said weakly. 

"Hang on we'll get help," the Pink Ranger said, she spoke into her communicator, "Alpha, teleport the Phantom Ranger the Medical Bay immediatley, he needs help." 

"Understood," the robot replied. 

The Phantom Ranger disappeared in a flash of white light. 

As the Pink Ranger turned her attention to the others, she saw them being struck down by Razorback. "That does it," she said, "Its time I taught you a lesson about messing with me and my friends." "Satellite Stunner!" 

The Pink Ranger summoned her weapon and combined it with her Astro Blaster, she took careful aim and fired it at Razorback. The blast sent the monster flying backward, and he landed in a heap on the ground. As he was getting to his feet, a ray of green light came down from the sky and struck him, causing him to grow to immense size.   


"We need Mega Voyager power," the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Rangers shouted. 

"I need Astro Megazord power!" the Purple Ranger shouted. 

"I need the Mega Winger!" the Silver Ranger shouted. 

The three mighty zords landed in the middle of town and began to duke it out with Razorback. The Mega Winger fired its Wing Blaster at the monster, but barely even scratched it. The Mega Voyager's lasers produced the same result. The Astro Megazord barely even fazed him. 

"This guy's body seems to be like armor," Karone said, "How can we defeat him if we can't even scratch him?" 

"We have to find some way," Andros said in frustration. 

"Wait," Zhane said, "Why not use Titanus, he's the strongest zord we've got!" 

"Good idea Zhane," Andros agreed, "I call on the power of Titanus!" 

The mighty zord landed next to the Mega Voyager and Mega Winger. "You need my help Rangers, and I will help you," Titanus said, "Beginning Mega Voyager Ultrazord transformation now." 

The Mega Winger detached its wings from itself, and reattached them to the Mega Voyager, the Mega Voyager then landed in its place inside Titanus. 

"Mega Voyager Ultrazord systems online, fire at full power," Andros said. 

"Nice try Rangers, but that over-grown tin can won't stop me!" Razorback gloated. 

"We'll see about that pal, all weapons fire!" Andros said. 

The mighty zord let loose a barrage of energy blasts that struck Razorback with devastating force. The monster fell to the ground and exploded. 

"Alright we did it!" Karone shouted. 

"Good work guys," Zhane said, "Let's head back to the ship." 

"Right behind you Zhane," Andros replied, "We need to find out if Edmund is okay." 

Back aboard the Megaship the Rangers headed for the Medical Bay, and found Alpha wrapping a bandage around Edmunds chest. 

"Are you alright Edmund," Cassie said rushing up to him. 

"Yes Cassie I'm fine, but unfortunately, I'm afraid that I won't be able to do any battling ever again." 

"What do you mean," Cassie asked. 

"Cassie there's something I need to tell you," Edmund said uncomfortably. 

"What is it," Cassie said unsure she was going to like the sound of this. 

"My ruby was destroyed in the battle with Razorback, I can never be the Phantom Ranger ever again. But I have even more disturbing news, my brother Prince Dex, has died, I must travel to Edenoi at once to take his place." 

"What do you mean take his place?" Cassie asked. 

"By similar tradition as on Earth, I'm bound by honor to take my brother's place as ruler of Edenoi," Edmund said. 

"Does this mean the weddings off?" Cassie said, tears starting to appear in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid so, Cassie I do love you, but my loyalty and honor to my people must come first, I hope you can understand," Edmund said, "I don't have a choice." 

"Will I ever see you again?" Cassie asked as tears ran down her cheeks. 

"I pray that someday we will," Edmund said sadly, "But even if we don't, remember, I will always love you." 

"And I will love you too, Edmund," Cassie said sadly, she leaned forward and kissed him one last time, before asking, "When do you leave?" 

"Immediatley, I must arrive as soon as possible," Edmund replied.   
  
"I'll help you to your ship then," Cassie said helping him up. 

The other Rangers watched them go, all of them feeling bad about loosing their friend. When Cassie returned from seeing the Phantom to his ship, she found the others on the bridge, watching the Phantom Ranger's ship as it disappeared in a flash of light. Ashley was the first to notice Cassie's return, she quickly walked over to her best friend and put a warm arm around her shoulders, and asked, "You gonna be okay?" 

"Ya, I guess somethings just weren't meant to be," Cassie said, "But atleast I know he'll be all right where he's going." 

"Come on, let's all go back down to Earth and enjoy a nice quiet dinner." T.J. suggested. 

"Sounds good to me, as long as is doesn't involve pork," Carlos wisecracked. 

Everyone rolled their eyes and booed at him before turning and heading for the docking bay. 

"What did I say?" Carlos said running after them.   


The End....For Now

  
  



End file.
